


Adrien's Worst Morning

by rainforestgeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Multimouse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03 Chasseuse de Kwamis | Kwamibuster, Pre-Relationship, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: The image of Ladybug holding Marinette close against her body is forever seared in Chat Noir's memory.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 373





	Adrien's Worst Morning

Adrien suspected he was in trouble when he woke up this morning, covered in sweat with a sticky mess in his pajama pants.

Now that he's in class and Marinette has just burst through the classroom door (just under the wire, as is her usual style), panting and just a little bit sweaty around her hairline, Adrien _knows_ that he's in trouble.

Multimouse may have save their butts, kwamis, identities, and probably their lives, but Adrien wishes that Ladybug had never given Marinette a miraculous. Though he'd settle for having his pituitary gland surgically removed. It had been bad enough when he thought Marinette might _be_ Ladybug. He already knew she was attractive, and clever, and witty, but the thought "could she be the love of my life?" permanently changed the way Adrien looked at her, even after he saw Ladybug pick her up and take her home. Especially after he saw Ladybug pick her up and take her home.

Look, Adrien's a healthy, allosexual fifteen-year-old guy and every time he sees his crush, she's wearing a skin-tight suit that leaves little to the imagination. He knows every curve of her body after a year and a half of catching her, being caught by her, accidentally body-slamming her, and fighting next to her.

 _You've also seen Marinette in a skin-tight suit_ , his brain helpfully chimes in.

The point is - is - 

- _the point is their breasts were definitely touching when Marinette put her arms around Ladybug's neck._

Adrien mentally shakes himself. Marinette's already spazzy and awkward, like a baby deer who's trying to get used to being outside. The last thing he wants is to start acting weird around her and make her more uncomfortable than she already is by default.

He catches a whiff of her conditioner as she walks by and takes her seat behind him. She must have showered last night; he's going to have a heart attack.

There is nobody to blame but his own subconscious. This wouldn't be so hard if it weren't for that damn dream.

* * *

_Adrien had many times thought about his lady in his bed. But this - oh, this was so much better._

_She was there, clad in head to toe polka dots, facing away from him, propped up on her elbows on top of squirming figure. The girl under Ladybug was naked, and he'd felt a brief flash of overwhelming envy - who dared making out with the love of his life in his own bed? - until he realized exactly who was pinned under Ladybug. As Adrien's partner kissed a trail down her neck, Marinette turned her head to look at him. Her hair was up in the twin buns she wore as Multimouse, getting more disheveled by the second. Her eyes beckoned him closer and suddenly Adrien was right next to them, kneeling on the bed._

_A red gloved hand turned Marinette's cheek back for her lips to meet Ladybug's in a passionate kiss. Adrien ached to touch. He could watch for a million years._

_They broke apart, panting and Marinette smiled blissfully at him. "No wonder you love her, kitty cat. She's a great kisser."_

_Before he could protest that that's not why he fell for Ladybug, he felt smooth magical leather on the back of his neck and was drawn into his own kiss with Ladybug. Her lips slid along his like silk. His hands fell dumbly and one made contact with Marinette's breast where she was still lying on the bed. Instinctively he palmed it and heard her moan._

_Ladybug pulled away and glanced between him and Marinette, that same expression on her face that she got when figuring out a Lucky Charm. Then she smirked at him._

_He smirked right back. "Do you have a plan, m'lady?"_

_She pushed his chest. "Lay back." Obediently he fell to the covers with a dull thump. Ladybug straddled him. "Marinette, get on top of him and let him suck on your breasts. Yes, just like that - brace your arms on the bed." Adrien got a sudden face-full of Marinette's tits. Soft, round, warm, soft, warm - he craned his neck up to take her nipple in his mouth and made her squeal._

_Ladybug kept talking, giving Marinette instructions in an authoritative voice that made her sound like the world's sexiest commanding officer. "Lean forward even more - get off your knees and on your feet, get that ass in front of me - perfect."_

_Marinette was bent in a triangle with her cute butt in the air. Not that he could see it. The angle was wrong and he was a little preoccupied with sucking hickeys onto her creamy white tits, her skin delectably smooth against his mouth. He heard her panting above his head. Ladybug's musical voice told him to get ready. She unzipped his jeans, pulled out his cock, and sank down onto him._

_Adrien dimly thought that didn't make any sense. The suits were impenetrable - there was no way Ladybug had just sat on his cock without even detransforming. He could feel her covered thighs next to his hips where she'd yanked his pants just low enough to get into them._

_"Fuck me while I eat her out. Got it, Chat Noir?"_

_He hummed an affirmative against Marinette's breast._ _Adrien gripped her thighs and bucked up into Ladybug's pussy. His whole body felt hot, like he would burst into flames at any second, knowing that just above him, his superhero partner was licking open his friend's cunt while rolling her hips with his dick inside her. Marinette made the cutest sounds while they ravished her, squeaking out their names and moaning and gasping while Adrien felt her shudder against his hands and lips -_

\- and his alarm went off in his ear like a siren.

* * *

The bell rings, and Adrien realizes that he completely spaced out during the entire class. Nino elbows him. "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just didn't sleep well." Adrien packs up his messenger bag and follows Nino out the door. Even though he carefully never looks behind him, he can feel Marinette's presence like a radiator.

Today is going to suck.


End file.
